Encuentros clandestinos
by AlaskaGoAway
Summary: Eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente al borde del abismo.


Era como si el universo los hubiese puesto a prueba.

Era como si este se les burlase cada segundo.

"Ella caerá primero", se dijo Sirius, cuando ella abandono sus sábanas la mañana siguiente.

"El caerá primero", se dijo ella, cuando él le compro una bolsa de sus chuches preferidas.

Maldecían con fervor la noche en la que se juraron que si alguno se enamoraba del otro, se dejarían de ver.

¿Acaso los reyes de una sola noche no podían ser fieles a sus propios principios?

-Ya te lo digo Cornamenta, si te despertaste con la tía abrazándote la cintura- Le dijo golpeándole el pecho a su mejor amigo. -está mas que muerta por ti. De todos modos somos merodeadores ¿No? Nosotros somos los que provocamos los gemidos, pero jamás podríamos enamorarnos-

Bastardo hipócrita.

\- No, tú eres el que las hace gritar, cuando entran a tu habitación, y cuando salen de ella llorando. No me compares a ti. Y mucho menos hables de Evans como si no la quisiera.-

-Cuando te enamores de ella, y esta te aburra, vas a romperle el corazón, como a las demás. Ella solo es un juego, al que has encontrado divertido. Pero no durará. –

Ella, se acomodaba su falda, cuando Lili entró por la puerta hecha una furia. -Soy una estúpida, ¿por qué cedi a beber la botella de whisky de fuego completa? No debí de hacerlo- Olivia alzó su mirada, y vió como en el rostro de su mejor amiga, pequeñas lagunas se acumulaban y surcaban ríos salados.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Sabes tía? a veces no te comprendo. Te has acostado con uno de los muchachos de Griffindor más atractivo. ¿Cuál es tu problema?- siseo Olivia sin entender la dramatización.

-Si Sev.. Si Severus se llegase a enterar- ahogándose con su propio llanto. – él se molestaría muchísimo.-

-Sabes muy bien lo que todos opinamos sobre él, es raro, y tiene una gran obsesión contigo. Te manipula, ¡vamos que es un puto Slytherin, no sé que esperas!-

-ERES SU REFLEJO, SOIS COMPLETAMENTE IGUALES.-

-¿Perdona? ¿A quien soy igual?-

-A BLACK, ambos sois sínicos. Sin sentimientos.-

Ambos tenían personalidades fuertes. Tenían una capa de hierro grueso y compacto entre la piel y alma.

Durante la noche ellos encajaban.

Testarudos, rebeldes, promiscuos, atractivos, inteligentes y de fiel corazón.

Era como si su forma de ser la hubiesen forjado con un molde similar.

Piezas perfectas en un rompecabezas al borde del abismo.

En cambio, de día, y a la luz de los demás, eran diferentes.

Ella lo acusaba de inmaduro. Todo el día haciendo bromas. Los que lo rodeaban reían hasta que un punzante dolor proveniente de sus costillas se hacia presente. Era demasiado atractivo, y nunca faltaba el aroma a tabaco que emanaba.

Él sostenía que ella era la mejor estudiante de la clase. Aunque se juraba que jamás la había visto con un libro antes de un examen. Era esbelta, delicada, y tenia su largo y salvaje cabello negro, que caía por debajo de su cintura.

Al anochecer, y cuando todos estaban ya dormidos, se encontraban en la Torre de Astronomía. A la luz de las estrellas se daban todo el amor que podían.

La segunda semana de noviembre, comprendieron que estaban completamente perdidos. Sus encuentros clandestinos, no podían seguir tomando lugar allí.

Un sentimiento de agonía se extendía por su pecho. A puñaladas sus corazones se pedían volverse a ver.

Se extrañaron así durante tres largos meses.

Con la llegada de Mayo, oficialmente ( a la luz de esa torre) dejaron de verse.

Hallo, ¿como están? Este one-shot surgió, al pensar a Sirius enamorado. Me desespera que Rowling diga que él es "demasiado valiente como para casarse o tener pareja".

De todos modos, y siendo sincera me costó horrores poder terminar el relato. No sé, quizás lo borre en un futuro. No esta al nivel que quisiera. (En comentarios de mis dos primeros mini fics me pidieron que sean mas largos y traté de lograrlo).

Anyway, espero que hayan entendido el final. Tiene un porqué, no es que simplemente se dejaron de ver. Espero que se den cuenta.

Sin más que decir,

Kisses from: AlaskaGoAway


End file.
